The Anniversary Lesson
by thusspakekate
Summary: When Draco gives Pansy an unsatisfactory anniversary present, she teaches him a lesson in what it means to be a giving partner. GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. Unabashed PWP. See Author's note for warnings.


**Author's Note: **

**WARNING, GRAPHIC CONTENT ADVISORY. Let's do a rollcall, shall we?: BDSM, FemmeDom, Crossdressing (Petticoat discipline), Verbal Humiliation, Spanking, Pegging/Anal, etc. This is pure PWP.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**And please, review!**

* * *

><p>"Happy Anniversary, Pans," Draco said as he laid a gentle kiss on Pansy's cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper. Pansy eyed it covetously, knowing that the most expensive gifts often were often the smallest. Draco pressed it into her palm and tried to hide a smirk as she tore into the paper like a child on Christmas morning.<p>

Pansy bit back a grin. She slid off the lid of the tiny white box and peered inside. It was...well, she wasn't quite sure what it was. Inside the box lay a small metal object, a small red heart attached to a circle by a little chain. If it was jewelry, she wasn't sure how to wear it. And it really didn't look that expensive.

"Draco, darling," Pansy cleared her throat, "not to sound ungrateful, but what the bloody hell is this?"

Draco chuckled and took the object from the box, laying it flat across his palm. "It's a keyring, love. It's something muggles use to keep all their keys together, since they don't have locking spells. I bought it in a souvenir shop just outside of King's Cross."

Pansy looked at her boyfriend and blinked. "You bought my anniversary present from a muggle souvenir shop outside a train depot?" she asked in disbelief. It seemed impossible to her that they had reached any anniversary at all, let alone their third.

"What? Don't you like it?" Draco asked. "See, there's a heart...because I love you."

"Darling, this says I love London."

"Oh, does it?" Draco ask innocently as he took the keyring from her hands and studied it. "Well, I do. I love you and London," He shrugged and handed it back.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth a few times, staring at Draco in utter bewilderment. He usually was such a thoughtful gift-giver, lavishing her with the finest robes and jewelry from the most exclusive stores in Wizarding London and Paris. But this, this was unacceptable. He knew how much things like this meant to her, how seriously she took anniversaries and birthdays.

It wasn't just that she liked expensive things (although she very much did). What she liked about exchanging gifts was the thought that Draco had taken the time to buy her something, that he was thinking about her when she wasn't there. She wanted to feel special, but this piece of chintz made her feel anything but. It made her feel like Draco didn't actually care for her, that she wasn't deserving of a proper present. This was a gift you gave someone you didn't care for at all. After three years, how could he not care? Was she a bad girlfriend?

No! She wasn't. Pansy knew she was an excellent girlfriend, practically trained from birth in the art of keeping men happy. If anyone was pants at their role in this relationship, it was Draco. He obviously didn't appreciate her if this was how he was going to show his affection. But she would show him, she would make him understand what she went through to keep him happy. She examined him out of the side of her eye, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"You know, darling," Pansy began conversationally. But then her voice dropped and took a teasing lilt, "you really are a wretched boyfriend. Did you know that?"

Draco gulped. He knew that voice. That was the voice Pansy used when she wanted to play, when she wanted to punish him for some imaginary infraction he'd committed against her. "Am not," he grumbled defiantly. He tried to ignore the stirring deep inside him, but it was hard not to get aroused when Pansy used that voice.

Pansy rounded on him and Draco instinctively took a step back. His legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell onto it. He propped himself up on his arms and glared at his ungrateful bint of a girlfriend. She closed the space between them and crawled onto the bed, placing one knee between Draco's parted legs.

"Oh, but you are, my love," Pansy purred into his ear. "You're such a horrible boyfriend and I am such a good girlfriend to you. Do you even appreciate the things I do for you? Do you know the lengths I go to keep you happy?" She leaned forward slightly, her knee pressing against the growing bulge in his trousers.

"Erm...no?" Draco croaked out, unsure of what response she was looking for.

Pansy sat back and considered him. "No, I don't think you do. But you will. I'm going to teach you, Draco. I'm going to teach you a lesson in what it takes to be a good girlfriend." She ran her hand up his thigh, "Do you want to be taught a lesson?"

Draco gulped. Pansy liked to teach him lessons. He liked it too, but Pansy could be strict. When he didn't answer, Pansy shifted on the bed and leaned into him again. The pressure her knee placed on his crotch was no longer pleasant, it was sharp and sent bolts of pain through him. He let out a surprised yelp.

"I said, do you want to be taught a lesson?" She asked again, her voice low. Pansy may have been playing, but she played to win.

Draco lowered his eyes and mumbled. The pressure against his bollocks increased and he grimaced.

"What was that?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you. I asked if you wanted to be a taught a lesson?"

"Yes!" he spurt out.

"Yes, what?" Pansy demanded through gritted teeth and a set jaw.

Draco lowered his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

With that, the knee disappeared. The sharp pain in his groin dulled to a throbbing ache. Draco looked up and watched as Pansy busied herself at the wardrobe. She pulled out a white garment box, tied with a pink ribbon.

"Sit up," she commanded as she walked back to the bed. The edges of her lips curled up into a devious smile. "I'm going to give you my anniversary present so you can see the kind of things that a good girlfriend does for the one she loves."

Draco took the box and set it on his lap. Pansy gave a nod. He hesitantly untied the ribbon and opened the lid. He parted the tissue paper that hid the contents of the box to reveal a bra and knickers set in slytherin green lace, along with a matching garter belt and pair of black silk stockings. He ran his fingers over the soft fabric.

"I had them dyed especially," Pansy said as she stared wistfully into the box. "I was going to wear them for you tonight." She leaned down, her mouth hovering just above his ear. Draco couldn't help but notice the way her breasts pushed together and spilled from the front of her low cut blouse. "I was going to let you do anything to me tonight."

Those words, heavy with meaning, caused a new sort of ache in the lower part of Draco's body.

"Pity though," Pansy sighed as she righted herself and walked away from Draco. She leaned against the wardrobe and appraised her boyfriend coolly, "I don't think you'd truly understand the significance of such a gift. But you can be made to understand, can't you? I'm still going to give you these." She paused for a moment and her lips curled into a malicious smile. "But I wont be the one wearing them."

Draco's jaw dropped. He looked from Pansy down to the tiny pieces of lace inside the box. "B-but—" he began in protest, surely she was joking, "these are girls' knickers."

"Very observant," Pansy laughed as she stepped towards him and cupped his face in her palm. "Those are girls' knickers, darling, but I'm teaching you all about the sacrifices that a girl makes to keep her man happy." She ran her thumb across his lips."You will wear them for me and you will let me do anything I want to you, just as I was prepared to do for you before you showed yourself to be undeserving of such gifts. Since you are incapable of providing me with a proper anniversary present, I will have to take one for myself."

Draco's mind raced, but his body was rooted firmly to the bed. She couldn't be serious, she couldn't actually expect him to wear those frilly things. He looked down into the box and examined the scraps. The knickers were tiny and the bra was so flimsy it was clear that it was not meant to be worn for more than a few minutes at a time. He would look so foolish wearing them, the whole idea was so humiliating.

"Draco," Pansy's sharp voice cut the air. "Go into the bathroom and change. Do not dawdle, it will only make me angry." When Draco didn't move Pansy grabbed his face by the chin and forced him to look up at her. "Do not make me wait and do not disobey me," she spat.

Draco nodded and Pansy dropped her hand. Without looking at her, he stood and walked like a man condemned to the bathroom. He closed the door and placed the box on the counter, staring at it with equal parts fear and disgust. He couldn't do this, he wouldn't do this. She couldn't make him, she couldn't take his pride from him like this. He wouldn't let her. While Draco waged an inner war with himself in the bathroom, Pansy hummed to herself happily and pulled another box from her wardrobe.

"You'd better be dressed before I come in there," Pansy called out loudly so that Draco could hear her through the door. "I don't think you'll like what will happen if you're not."

Without a second thought, Draco stripped. He folded his clothes neatly and hung them on the towel rack before reaching into the box and pulling out the hated contents. He stepped into the knickers, the soft lace tickling his skin as pulled them on. They were impossibly small and did nothing to hide his half-hard cock. Draco was unsure of what exactly to do with it, but settled on using the waistband to hold his cock up and against the flat of his stomach. He pulled the bra from the box. His chest was much broader that Pansy's and he struggled to close the clasp on his back. The fabric of the band pulled against his chest while the soft cups stuck out unfilled. He pulled the garter belt up over his narrow hips and sat down on the edge of the bath in order to roll the stockings on. The hair on his legs was so fine and pale it gave his legs the illusion of being shaved underneath the sheer silk of the stockings. Nimble fingers attached the garters to the stockings. He'd dressed and undressed Pansy enough times over the few years for this challenging work to be second nature.

He stood and examined himself in the mirror behind the sink. He blushed deep scarlet as he took in the sight of his hard, masculine form wrapped in such soft, feminine finery. What would his friends think if they saw him like this? What would his father say if he knew that his son was wearing his girlfriend's knickers? What did it say about him that the sight of himself was only making his cock grow harder?

There was a soft rap at the door. "Darling, are you decent?"

"No," Draco replied bitterly, but he was unable to tear his eyes away from his reflection.

Ignoring him, Pansy pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom. She let out an audible gasp and felt her own knickers grow wet. She had ordered him to wear her underthings as a way to punish and humiliate him; she hadn't expected that sight of him would actually be erotic. She wanted to rush forward and run her hands all over his body, to feel the difference in texture between his hard flesh and the soft lace. She wanted to, but she didn't. Instead, she took a steadying breath and trained her face into an expression of bored indifference.

She gave him a once over."Not bad," she nodded. "But you're missing something."

Pansy set the box she was carrying down on the edge of the tub. She pulled out a pair of high, black stiletto heels and the closed the lid so that Draco could not see what else the box contained.

"They'll never fit," Draco said, eying the torture devices in Pansy's hand with suspicion.

Pansy smirked and pulled her wand from the waistband of her skirt. "Good thing I'm magical," she said as she transfigured her own shoes into a larger version of themselves. She crossed the bathroom and fell to her knees in front of Draco, who looked down at her with large, scared eyes. He leaned back against the counter and raised one leg so that she could slide the shoe onto his foot. She ran her hands up the length of his silk wrapped leg, feeling his hard muscles encased in the soft fabric. She repeated her actions with the other food and stood. Draco, who was already a good head taller than Pansy, now towered over her impressively.

Pansy turned Draco around so that he faced the mirror. She had to stand slightly to his side so that she could see his reflection. She ran her hand up and down the side his torso, stroking his exposed flesh as though she were petting a beloved pet. "You make a very pretty girl, darling. Don't you agree?"

Draco blushed furiously and lowered his eyes. Pansy gave his arm a sharp pinch, "Answer me, Draco. Do you make a pretty girl?"

Draco hung his head. He was a man, he was supposed to be handsome, not pretty. He had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. "Yes," he mumbled. "I am very...pretty," the final word bit out with a twinge of disgust. He looked up and caught Pansy's disapproving expression in the mirror. He quickly added, "Thank you for saying so."

Pansy smiled, "You're welcome, my love." She disappeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Look at yourself," she commanded as she ran her hands across his body. "Look how gorgeous you are. You look like a proper whore in those tiny little knickers." Pansy's hand traveled down to cup Draco's cock through the lace. He let out a quiet groan at the contact. She wrapped her hand around his length and freed it from its confines, hooking the soft fabric behind his balls. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror. He couldn't see any of Pansy besides the arms that snaked around and wanked him, soft and slow. He let out a whine and thrust into her hands needing more.

Pansy gave a cold laugh and nipped at his shoulder blade. "Well, you're an eager little slut, aren't you?" She grabbed his nipple with her free hand and gave it a sharp twist. "Aren't you?" she asked again.

"Yes!" Draco agreed quickly, his voice broke as the pain in his chest radiated through him. "I am! I'm an eager little slut."

Pansy let go of his nipple and ran soothing circle around the distended flesh. "Do you know what happens to eager little sluts?"

Draco's cock twitched. He didn't know how she was able to sound so innocent while saying things so filthy, but he always found the juxtaposition incredibly arousing. "No," he said finally when he realized Pansy was waiting for an answer, "I don't know."

Pansy increased the strength of her grip on Draco's cock, pulling him harder than before. Her other hand came down to cup his balls, squeezing them slightly before stretching a finger out to stroke the small swatch of skin just behind them.

"Eager little sluts," Pansy said slowly as she wanked her boyfriend, "get fucked." She punctuated this with a hard yank of his cock. Draco's body was responding to her touch, but his mind recoiled in horror at her words. "Do you want to get fucked, Draco?" she asked casually, as if she were inviting him to lunch.

"N-no," he stammered. "I don't."

Pansy tsked. "That's too bad," she said into his back, "because you don't have much of a choice."

They both knew that this was untrue, that Draco only needed to say the word. Pansy would stop and their little game would end. But even though he was humiliated and full of fear, the thought never entered his mind.

"I ask you again," Pansy continued, adding a twist at the end of each stroke that she knew Draco loved, "do you want to get fucked like the little slut that you are?"

Draco let out a conflicted whine and closed his eyes. He couldn't look at himself, he couldn't watch as Pansy stroked him lazily. His head fell back and he took a steadying breath. He needed to stay in control, he wouldn't give in to this.

"No," he breathed. Pansy's hands stilled and then disappeared.

"That decision really isn't up to you, I'm afraid," Pansy said brusquely from behind him. "You are going to learn what it means to be a good girlfriend. I am going to teach you to appreciate all the things that I do for you." Pansy held Draco firmly by the waist with one hand and placed the other on his back between his shoulder blades. "Bend over," she barked as she gave a gentle push.

Draco could have resisted. He may have been tarted up, but he was still a bloke with at least eight inches on her—and that was before the heels. He could have resisted, but he didn't. He folded over at the waist and braced his forearms against the counter. The position made him feel vulnerable and exposed. His body stiffened as he felt Pansy undo the garters and pull his knickers down so that they pooled at his feet. She trail her finger up the length of his crack and he arched into her touch. He tried to ignore the tight knot of anticipation that ached inside him, he didn't want to think about the implications of the precum seeping from the head of his cock. He wasn't enjoying this, he told himself. Certainly not.

Pansy's finger found the furrowed hole of his arse and traced the rim. Instinctively, Draco clenched around her hand.

"Pansy! Please! I do-I don't want it!" he cried. The grip around his waist grew firmer.

"Do you think I care what you want?" Pansy asked coldly as she teased his furrowed arsehole. She pressed against his entrance, but didn't penetrate. "I decide what you want, Draco, or have you forgotten how this works? You want what I tell you to want, you take what I condescend to give you." Her hands retreated and slid back to clutch each of his arse cheeks, pulling them apart. "And then you thank me for it."

"But ple-" Draco began, his voice breaking.

"But nothing!" Pansy cut him off. "Have you forgotten your place? You disgust me, Draco. Can't even take a simple lesson." She pushed away from him as if in disgust. Draco stilled, holding his breath. He bit down the feeling of disappointment at the loss of contact. He may not have wanted to get fucked, but he didn't want to stop either. He didn't have to wait long to see what Pansy would do next, because suddenly her hand landed with a loud smack! across the pale flesh of his arse.

Draco yelped in surprise and scrambled away from her as Pansy brought her hand down over and over in a merciless rain of blows.

"Stay still!" Pansy ordered through gritted teeth, "Take your punishment like a good little girl."

There was no rhyme or order to her assault. She alternated between cheeks and varied her speed so that Draco was never able to anticipate where her hand would land next. Draco had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, knowing that any reaction from him would just anger her more and lead to another round of spanking. She was relentless and after a few minutes under her firm hand, Draco's arse was a violent shade of scarlet.

"Shh," Pansy soothed as she ran her hand over his tender flesh. Draco grimaced as her nails dragged across a particularly inflamed area of his buttocks. "You know I don't want to do this Draco, but its for your own good. You're an arrogant, disrespectful little shit who needs to be taught some manners."

Draco hung his head, shame filling him. He should have talked back, he knew that. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, darling," Pansy reached around and took his slightly deflated cock in hand, stroking him back to full hardness. "Now tell me, Draco, who is it who decides what you want?"

"You do," he said quietly, angry with his undisciplined body for responding so quickly to her gentle touches.

"And why is that?"

"Because...because I am yours."

Pansy bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's spine, "That is right, my love. You are mine, you belong to me. So when I ask you if you want to be fucked, you say..."

"Yes," he whined slightly and then added, "please."

Pansy gave his arse cheek an affectionate pinch before she grabbed her wand from the counter. She muttered a quick lubrication spell which left her fingers slick and sticky. She found Draco's hole again and spent a few moments circling the tight ring. When she finally pushed inside, barely to the first knuckle, Draco let out a cry and clamped down.

"Draco, stop being ridiculous," Pansy said irritably. "You know just as well as I that you have to relax. I can make this good for you, I promise. Just let go."

Draco focused on his breathing and willed his body to relax. He could do this. Pansy's hand began to move, fucking him shallowly with a single digit. With each push, she pushed a little further inside him. "Good girl," she purred affectionately. "And now, another. Relax."

Pansy added a second finger and eventually a third. Draco found that once his body had grown accustomed to the violation, the sensations it caused were rather enjoyable. He had never had anything inside him before, he had never known what it meant to feel so full. He began to push back against her hand, trying to force the feeling deeper. The knowledge that he was gently stretching out for Pansy made his cock ache. He wanted to reach out and touch himself but knew that Pansy would never allow it.

When Pansy pulled her fingers out completely, Draco cried out at the loss. He had been so resistant at first, but now he found that he wanted it. He needed it. He needed Pansy to fuck him, he needed her to make him let go.

Pansy chuckled. "See? You really are an eager little slut." She crossed the bathroom and went to the box the shoes had been in. "Don't worry darling, I'm going to fuck you properly."

Draco watched over his shoulder as Pansy opened the lid and pulled out a large, black dildo. His mouth went bone dry when he saw it. He knew it very well. Pansy liked to tie him up and fuck herself with it while he watched, unable to touch himself or her. It was absolutely huge, there was simply no way.

"Don't worry," Pansy smiled when she saw that Draco's eyes had gone wide, "I'm still magic." She grabbed her wand again and transfigured the toy, just as she had done the shoes, to a slightly small size. She returned to her spot behind Draco and cast another lubrication spell.

She lined the dildo up at his entrance, "Ready?" Draco looked up and caught her eyes in the mirror. He didn't move or say anything, but his pale grey eyes had gone almost black with need. Neither broke their eye contact as Pansy pushed forward, using the weight of her hips to drive the cock inside her boyfriend as though she were actually fucking him. His eyes went wide as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the larger size, but the slight burning was anything but painful. She entered him slowly and fully.

"Sweet fucking Salazar," Pansy gasped when she looked down to see that the dildo had been completely swallowed by Draco's arse. It was possibly the dirtiest, sexiest thing she'd ever seen—and she'd seen a lot. "How does it feel, baby?" She asked as she slowly pulled the dildo back towards her. She pushed it back in, amazed by the sight of it disappearing inside him.

Draco couldn't answer, he was so busy concentrating on the feel of something inside of him that he didn't trust himself to speak. His eyes were shut tightly in a grimace. If it weren't for the needy mewling sounds he made as he began to push back against the cock, one might mistake it for a look of pain.

"Open your eyes," Pansy commanded in a gentle tone. "Look at yourself,darling. Look how gorgeous you are, all tarted up and taking my cock like a good little whore." Pansy reached around and gave his cock a quick tug, "My little whore."

The sound that Draco made when he opened his eyes and saw their reflection was anything but dignified. Pansy was behind him, eyes darkened with desire. The look on her face was one of power and control, of feral lust and possessiveness.

"Fuck, Pansy!" Draco cried out as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. He didn't know what she'd done, but he'd die if she didn't do it again. Pansy chuckled darkly and increased the speed and intensity of her movements. Draco began to babble nonsense words as he pushed back against her, fucking himself on the dildo. There was something deep inside of him that exploded each time the head of the dildo pushed into it. Each thrust rubbed his cock against the counter of the sink. The cool marble felt great against the heat of his oversensitive flesh. The coil of desire deep in his groin was pulling tighter, it was about to break.

"Pansy! I-I'm going—" he yelled. But then all of a sudden he was empty. Pansy's hands were in his hair, yanking his head backwards painfully.

"How dare you," Pansy spat into his ear. "Did I give you permission to come? This is about teaching you what it takes to be a good girlfriend, Draco. Do you think a good girlfriend is so selfish as to come first and without permission?"

Draco let out a whine. He had been so full and close to orgasm, but now he was empty and had made Pansy angry. She never let him come when she was angry.

Pansy gave his hair a sharp tug. "Do you? Hmm? Answer me."

"No!" Draco cried. Her grip on his hair was painful.

Pansy let go of his hair and pushed him away with a noise of disgust. "I'm very disappointed in you, dear."

Draco's head fell, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Yes, you are." Pansy agreed. She studied him for a moment. "On the floor," she barked.

Draco did not disobey. He stumbled slightly, forgetting almost entirely about the heels on his feet and the knickers around his ankles. He didn't remove either though, having not been given permission to do so. But he made it to the floor without injury and laid down against the cool tile.

Pansy towered over him, looking down disapprovingly. "A good girlfriend always makes sure that she satisfies her partner's needs," she said coldly as she reached under her skirt. She stepped out of her knickers and tossed them to the side before stepping over Draco, one foot on each side of his head. She lowered herself to her knees and the fabric of her skirt fell over his face. When he looked up, all he could see was Pansy's glorious cunt hovering a few inches from his face. Draco's cock twitched again, he always felt so naughty when he had his head up her skirt.

"Eat me," she commanded before sinking down the rest of the way and pushing herself against Draco's face. His brought his hands up to hold her arse and began to devour her cunt. He licked, nibbled, and sucked on her fleshy lips. He teased her entrance with his tongue. He licked broad, flat stripes up the length of her. He tasted and worshiped every inch of her sodden cunt, careful to avoid the little pink nub that would completely undo her. He wanted to lap at it,to suck it into his mouth, to feel her come around him and to drink down her juices, but he knew he wasn't allowed to touch it until he was given permission.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long. Pansy was already so aroused from fucking him that she knew she wouldn't last under the assault of Draco's skilled tongue. "Suck my clit, Draco." Pansy ordered, but her voice was shaky and lacked its usually command. She began to rock her hips, grinding herself against Draco's face as he sucked the little nub of flesh into his mouth. He was having trouble getting regular breaths, but he didn't care. He wanted to do this, to give this to her. He wanted to please his mistress. Pansy hated the word and didn't let him use it, she thought it sounded common. She didn't need a silly platitude to know that she owned him, but in his mind that was how he thought of her.

Draco increased his grip on her arse, trying to hold her steady as she rutted against him. There was little he could do at this point but try to hold on. Pansy was fucking his face, taking her pleasure from him. She was panting and moaning as her hips rocked back and forth against him. Draco would have given anything to see her face, but he knew better than to try move the skirt that obstructed his view.

Then suddenly, Pansy's cunt was gone, along with it's warmth, it's heady scent, it's womanly taste. But before Draco could protest, he felt Pansy take his cock firmly in hand. He opened his eyes to watch as she lowered herself onto him. His hips shot up from the floor and his eyes rolled back in his head. He'd been so focused on bringing Pansy off that he'd completely forgotten about the ache of need in his cock. But with Pansy's tight, wet cunt wrapped around him, it was all he could think of. He lifted his hips for leverage, but was content to watch as Pansy fucked herself on him. Her rhythm was erratic as she rocked on top of him, grinding her cunt against his pelvic bone as as she sank back and pushed his dick deep inside her.

"Do you like this, darling?" She asked, her voice strained for effort. "Do you like when I fuck you like the little whore you are? Do you like being my obedient little girlfriend?"

Draco couldn't concentrate on her words and the heat of her cunt at the same time, but he knew he was supposed to say yes. He would say yes to anything at this moment, he would do anything she asked and so much more. He arched his back and began to babble nonsense as he felt that familiar coil in his belly tighten, "Yes, yes, I love it. Fuck me, Pansy. Yes, yes. Make me your whore, fuck!" The desire to come was overwhelming, but the need to please Pansy overrode it. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to stave off his impending orgasm. He thought of quidditch, of blast ended skrewts, of Hagrid in a bathing costume, anything that would distract him from his body's need to be pushed over the edge.

Pansy brought her hands to the flat planes of Draco's chest and used it to steady herself as she impaled herself of his cock. But in all her enthusiasm, she lost her purchase and began to slip. She caught her balance and found that one hand now gripped Draco's neck. She smiled at the thought and tightened her hold, pushing down against his throat as she pushed back against his cock.

Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his air supply cutting off. Pansy was being cruel, she knew there was no way he would be able to stop from coming if she did this. His hands shot up and tried to dislodge her grip, but she only held on tighter as she rocked against him. White spots appeared in his vision and he struggled to take gasps of air. He was losing control, he couldn't possibly fight her and his orgasm off at the same time.

But then Draco heard the most glorious sound in the world. Pansy's firm grip was holding his head back at an angle, but he didn't need to see her to know exactly what she looked like. Her head would be thrown back and her eyes would flutter shut as the waves of her orgasm overtook her body and flooded her already soaking cunt. Her soft pink lips would be round, pursed into a perfect "o" shape as if the whole thing had caught her by surprise. And he knew, even if he couldn't see, that when she last pulses of her orgasm has passed, she would open her eyes and look down at him with the sort of unguarded affection and love she was only willing to show in the privacy of these intimate moments.

Pansy's grip on his throat loosened and she bent over. She caught his earlobe between her teeth and gave it a slight tug before whispering that one word that Draco was dying to here.

"Come."

At the sound of her permission, the coil inside Draco's belly snapped completely and he was falling over the edge. His entire body thrummed with pleasure as he emptied himself into her warm and waiting cunt. Pansy rocked against him gently, coaxing every last drop of his cum from him. With a groan she climbed off, allowing his softening cock to slip from between her legs and land against his stomach, heavy and spent. She laid down next to him on the cool bathroom floor. He took her hand and threaded their fingers together, but otherwise they just lied there, staring at the ceiling and catching their breaths.

"Merlin, Pansy," Draco broke the silence a few minutes later, "that was amazing."

Pansy gave a self-satisfied giggled and rolled, pressing her body against Draco's. "I hardly think you deserved it though," she gave his shoulder a playful bite. "A keyring, Draco, really? I should tell your mother."

Draco laughed and raised himself enough so that he could kiss the top of Pansy's head. "Speaking of which, I've got something to give you."

Draco sat up with a groan. He kicked off the heels and knickers that Pansy had forced him to wear and reached around to undo the bra. Now that they were done, he would not be keeping those embarrassing garments on. Pansy watched approvingly as he stood and stretched his naked body.

"Come on," Draco said, holding his hands out to her. She allowed him to help her up and with a groan and stretch of her own, they shuffled back into the bedroom. Pansy undressed while she watched Draco rummage through the wardrobe. She may have remained completely clothed during their fucking, but she wanted to feel his naked skin on her's during the requisite post-coital cuddling. She crawled onto the bed and waited.

Eventually Draco found what he was looking for and padded across the room, a small box wrapped in silver in his hand. He climbed onto the bed and handed it to her, "Happy anniversary, Pans."

Pansy looked from the box and then to Draco and began to laugh. It was a warm,gay laugh that make Draco's heart ache to hear. "You little shit," she said affectionately as she took the box from him and began to undo the wrapping. "I should have known."

"You didn't really think I'd gotten you a keyring for our anniversary, did you?" Draco asked as he leaned back onto the pillows and watched her open her real present.

Pansy's blush made it obvious that she had, but she said nothing as she opened the lid to reveal a a glittering silver necklace. She lifted it from the box to examine it closer. At the end of a long silver chain was a pendant in the shape of a dragon, with two encrusted diamonds for eyes.

"Oh darling, its gorgeous," Pansy breathed. "I love it."

"Just wait," Draco said with a grin as he took the necklace from her. He grabbed his wand from the night stand and pointed it at the tiny silver dragon. "Spirtus draconis," he whispered. The dragon burst to life and began to move, giving a snarl before pulling back its long neck and breathing a tiny wisp of fire. Pansy shrieked in delight and clapped her hands together, watching with amazement. When Draco whispered _finite_ and the dragon returned to its inanimate form.

Pansy turned her back to Draco and lifted her hair. He shifted and undid the clasp, putting the necklace around the long neck of his beloved.

"I love you, Pans," Draco said as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Pansy fingered the pendant around her neck and hummed happily as she leaned back against Draco's chest, sinking into the warmth of his embrace.

"I know you do, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review!<strong>


End file.
